Omar Jasso
México |familiares = Irma Jasso (Hija) |pais = México |defuncion = 1976 (51 ó 52 años) |estado = Fallecido }} Omar Jasso Fue un actor de doblaje mexicano más conocido por haber sido la voz de Silvestre en los cortos clásicos de Looney Tunes. Filmografía Películas * Los adorables monstruos(1966) - Cruikshank - (John Carradine) * Los pájaros (1963) - Drunken Doomsayer in Diner - (Karl Swenson) * Psicosis (1960) - Tom Cassidy -(Frank Albertson) * El hombre del traje gris(1956)- Bill Ogden - (Henry Daniell) * El hombre más valiente de Arizona (1952) - Deputy Sheriff Davis - (Rex Lease) * La casa de Drácula (1945) - Siegfried - (Ludwig Stössel) * Conciencias muertas (1943) - Halva Harvey - (Francis Ford) * El fantasma de la ópera (1943)- Franz Liszt - (Fritz Leiber) Series de TV Boris Karloff * Audacia es el juego - Mikhail Orlov (temp. 1, epis. 11) * Boris Karloff : presenta - Narrador Personajes regulares * Mr. Ed -Gordon Kirkwood (Leon Ames) *''El Cisco Kid''- Pancho (Leo Carrillo; 2da voz) *''El gordo y el flaco'' - varios *''Los tres chiflados'' - varios Personajes episódicos *''Audacia es el juego'' ** epis.# 11 - Mikhail Orlov (Boris Karloff) *''Batman (serie de TV)'' ** epis.# 47-48 - Jefe indio - (Edward Everett Horton) *''Daktari'' ** epis. # 16 y 17 - Aloisios Bendix - (King Donovan) *''El Gran Chaparral'' ** epis. # 06 - Chavez - (Mike De Anda) ** epis. # 07 - Jacinto Perez - (Jan Arvan) ** epis. # 19 - Shorty Bleeson - (Ted Gehring) ** epis. # 22 - Medico brujo - (George Keymas) ** epis. # 89 - Puñal largo - (Ted de Corsia) *''El túnel del tiempo'' ** epis. # 11 - Prof. Anton Biraki - (Nehemiah Persoff) *''El Súper Agente 86'' ** epis. # 01 - Profesor Dante - (Vito Scotti) ** epis. # 57 - Hans Frome - (Ted Knight) ** epis. # 58 - # 59 y # 60 - Dr. Smith - (Howard Caine) ** epis. # 61 - Jennings - (Paul Hahn) ** epis. # 62 - Lopez the Spy - (Lewis Charles) ** epis. # 65 - Mr. Sidney, Little Man - (Philip Roth) ** epis. # 69 - Dr. Yes - (Donald Davis) /TV repairman - (Wally Cox) ** epis. # 71 - Prime Minister's Aide - (Steve Allen) ** epis. # 73 - Sr. Smith - (Bill Erwin) ** epis. # 78 - Jury Foreman - (Larry Gallery) *''Los invasores '' ** epis. # 25 - Coronel Harris - (Whit Bissell) *''Los invencibles de Némesis'' ** epis. # 11 - Kai Min - (Andy Ho) *''Los locos Addams (serie de TV)'' ** epis. # 25 - Mr. Oscar Belmont - (Byron Foulger) Series animadas * El Hombre Araña - Lagarto * Looney Tunes- Silvestre - Mel Blanc * Pepe Pótamo y So-So - Pepe Potamo (Daws Butler) * Ahí viene... ¡Cascarrabias!-Rey Globín/varios * La princesa caballero - Dios/varios * Los Picapiedra (serie animada) - varios Anime * La princesa caballero - Satán/varios Miniseries * Cristo vivo (1951) - voces adicionales. Agradecimientos * Salvador Nájar - Foto tomada en su cuenta de facebook. Cine y Televisión * Calzonzin Inspector (1974) * Nosotros los feos (1973) * Diles que no me maten (1973) * Cayo de la gloria el diáblo (1971) .... Ciego cantando en el camion * El águila descalza (1971) .... Borracho * El ogro (1971) * Silvia y Enrique (1971-1972) Personajes varios * El manantial del amor (1970) * Las golfas (1969) (as Omar Jaso) .... Crisóforo Belloso, el Borracho * El pícaro (1967) * Los dos cuatreros (1965) * Los hijos que yo soñé (1965) (uncredited) * Napoleoncito (1964) * La sonrisa de los pobres (1964) (uncredited) * El malvado Carabel (1962) * Qué perra vida (1962) * La joven Mancornadora (1961) (as Omar Jaso) * Mujeres engañadas (1961) * En carne propia (1961) (uncredited) * El proceso de las señoritas Vivanco (1961) * Juan Polainas (1960) * Su primer amor (1960) * Variedades de medianoche (1960) * Cada quién su música (1959) * El cariñoso (1959) * El cofre del pirata (1959) * El derecho a la vida (1959) * Bajo el cielo de México (1958) .... Associado de Carlos * Pepito y los robachicos (1958) * Cuando Mexico canta (1958) * Una gira A.T.M. (1958) * La esquina de mi barrio (1957) * Pepito y el monstruo (1957) * La locura del rock and roll (1957) (uncredited) * El rey de México (1956) * La venganza de los Villalobos (1955) (uncredited) * Camino de Guanajuato (1955) * Sí, mi vida (1953) * La isla de las mujeres (1953) * Hambre nuestra de cada día (1952) Agradecimientos * Salvador Nájar - Foto tomada de su cuenta en facebook. * Adrian Gundislav - Por restaurar foto a color. (Foto tomada del facebook). Enlaces externos * Omar Jasso actuando en la película Qué Perra Vida Jasso, Omar Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de cine